La princesa de Iwa
by Blanch2404
Summary: Hidan, tras huir de su pueblo natal, se encuentra con Deidara, que está triste porque nadie se ha acordado de su décimo cumpleaños. ¿Cómo solucionará esto Hidan? (Reto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Deidara sempai! para el foro Akatsuki rules.


Hola, gente! Antes que nada, y como siempre... perdón por el retraso! No pude conectarme a internet hasta hoy.

Este One-shot es parte del reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Deidara-sempai!" del foro **Akatsuki rules**. En cambio, y a diferencia de la mayoría, esta historia la va a narrar Hidan, un poco en protesta por no hacer un reto por su cumpleaños, el 12 de abril (o por el de Kisame, 18 de marzo; o por el de Konan, 20 de febrero; o por el de Tobi, 10 de febrero... etc).

Aún así, espero que os guste.

.

* * *

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**La princesa de Iwa**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_Portón de la aldea Yugakure._

**(·. Pov: Hidan .·)**

Ya estaba harto de todo.

Al no tener padres, todos los aldeanos se pasaban los días regañándome por cualquier cosa que se les pasaba por la cabeza. «Hidan, no hagas esto» «Hidan, no hagas lo otro» «Hidan, ¿por qué eres tan agresivo». ¡¿Qué esperaban que fuese, si ya era todo un ninja?! ¡Por mis venas corría sangre de un luchador nato!

Por eso mismo decidí hacer la maleta e irme de la aldea. ¡A la porra con el pacifismo, eso no está echo para mí! Además, con trece años yo ya sabía valermelas por mí mismo, así que nadie me lo podía impedir.

Bueno, nadie excepto los vigilantes de la aldea.

Con mucho cuidado de que no me viesen, Conseguí salir de la aldea con todo lo necesario para mi viaje en una maleta no muy pesada, a la cual estaba amarrada la bandada ninja propia de mi aldea.

Tendría que hacerle un cambio al dibujo. Ahora que había huido no podían considerarme fiel a mi aldea.

-¡Je, je! Estúpidos vigilantes, no han podido ver como salía de la aldea- me carcajeaba con satisfacción. El que aquellos vigilantes, que eran todo unos expertos, no se hubiesen percatado de mi huida inflaba mi ego.

Después de alejarme lo suficiente de mi aldea, pensé en lo que debía de hacer a partir de ese momento.

-Debería de buscar una nueva aldea en la que intalarme- murmuré con la mirada en el cielo azul-. Tal vez debería de ir hacia Konoha. ¡Allí hay mucha acción!- exclamé, recordando todas las historas que alguna vez me habían contado sobre esa villa.

Enormes zorros de nueve colas que debastan bosques, guerras en las que predominaba la muerte y la destrucción. Y lo que más me había llamado siempre la atención, ¡un barrio entero que se dedicaba a la protección de la villa! Para mí, eso era sinónimo de batallas, que resultaba ser justo lo que andaba buscando.

-¡Marchando a Konoha!- exclamé con ilusión, echando a correr.

Total, sólo sería un día a pie caminando hacia el sur.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Tres días. Ese fue el tiempo que estuve perdido, sin saber hacia donde ir. Mi orientación me había fallado y, en vez de ir al sur, me dirigí al norte, hacia la valla fronteriza de la región de Iwa.

Pero claro, eso yo no lo sabía aún.

Hasta ese momento, lo único que sabía es que habían sido los tres peores días de mi vida. En mi camino me encontré a una manada de lobos salvajes a los que tuve que combatir, caí varias veces en chacos de barro y la comida que preparé antes de salir ya se había acabado.

Por eso y por algunas cosas más, mi aspeco en ese momento era lamentable. La camiseta desgarada, la cara y toda la ropa con rastros de barro, unas ojeras dignas de las tres noches de insomnio que llevaba, el pelo totalmente revuelto con algunos mechones frente a mi cara (y eso que tenía la manía de echarme el pelo siempre hacia atrás, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso).

-¡Quiero volver a Yugakure!- macullaba agotado, con ganas de echarme al suelo y dormir una larga siesta.

Y, cuando creí que iba a desfallecer allí mismo, un suave sollozo me llamó la atención. Alcé la cabeza algo desganado y vi a unos veinte metros a una linda niña rubia que estaba hecha un ovillo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Parecía que estaba llorando.

Con curiosidad, y olvidándome por un momento del gran cansancio que tenía, me acerqué hasta ella y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunté tocándole la cabeza para llamar su atención.

La niña se sobresaltó y enseguida se levantó asustada. Efectivamente, había estado llorando, porque sus ojos azules aún estaban llenos de lágrimas (o al menos el que alcanzaba a ver, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por su flequillo).

Ahora que la veía bien, era una niña bastante linda. Tenía el pelo largo y suelto, de un rubio que reflejaba los rayos del sol y que realzaba el azul de sus ojos, que brillaban debido a las lágrimas. Llevaba puesto una yukata color agua marina. Debía de tener ocho años, o tal vez nueve, pero desde luego que era hermosa.

-¿Q-quién eres?- fue lo primero que preguntó con la voz algo ronca, aunque supuse que se debía al llanto.

-Me llamo Hidan y soy de Yugakure, aunque he huido de allí. ¿Por qué lloras?

Al decir aquello, la niña fijó su vista en el suelo y volvió a sentarse allí, apoyándo sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas.

-No lo entenderías, hum- me respondió en un hilo de voz que apenas pude descifrar.

-Bueno, si no me lo dices seguro que no. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas y después vemos lo idiota que soy?- pregunté sonriendo con amabilidad.

Si quería que me contase qué le ocurría, ella debía de confiar en mí, y para eso debía de ser amable con ella.

La niña se quedó unos segundos mirándome fijamente a los ojos, tal vez tratando de buscar una intención oculta. Pero, al final, decidió contarme.

-Es que hoy es un día muy especial para mí y nadie en Iwa se ha acordado, por eso estoy triste, hum. Un día como hoy sólo pasa una vez en la vida, hum- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué ocurre hoy?- pregunté intrigado.

-Es el día de mi décimo cumpleaños, hum.

-Vaya, sí que es un día especial- murmuré pensando en mí.

La verdad es que yo el día de mi décimo cumpleaños lo pasé completamente solo, encerrado en mi casa por culpa de un castigo que me había puesto mi vecino por pintar las paredes de su casa. ¡Se lo tenía merecido, por cascarrabias!

Volviendo a la niña, noté que aquel tema le afectaba bastante, pero no podía hacer mucho para animarla.

Al menos, hasta que recordé que siempre llevaba en mi maleta algo que le podría gustar.

-Oye, ¿a ti te gustan los peluches?- pregunté para asegurarme.

La chica alzó una ceja (supuse).

-Sí, me gustan, hum.

-Pues toma a Pichi- dije entregándole lo que acababa de sacar de mi maleta.

Era mi peluche Pichi, que tenía la forma de un pájaro blanco con las alas extendidas. Había sido el primer peluche que había tenido, pero yo ya era muy mayor para seguir teniendo esos juguetes, así que no pasaría nada por que se lo quedase ella.

-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Felicidades- le deseé revolviéndole un poco el flequillo.

La chiquilla sonrió ilusionada.

-¡Como mola, hum! ¡Me encanta, Hidan! ¡Muchas gracias, hum!- exclamó saltando a abrazarme, sin soltar el peluche ni un segundo.

-De nada, de nada- murmuré tratando de separarme. ¡Me estaba poniendo rojo, no podía evitarlo!

Cuando al fin me soltó, observé como jugeteaba con el peluche, verdaderamente emocionada.

-Creo que deberías de volver a mi casa- le sugerí viendo como comenzaba a anochecer-. A lo mejor hay alguien que te está buscando para decirte felicidades y no te encuentra.

En ese momento, pareció acordarse de alguien, así que se levantó enseguida.

-Tienes razón, hum. ¡Nos vemos, Hidan!- exclamó antes de salir corriendo.

-Nos vemos, eh...- hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

La niña desapareció en el horizonte y decidí que era hora de volver a casa, así que me di la media vuelta y me dirigí esta vez sí al sur, en marcha a Yugakure. Por el camino, no dejaba de pensar en ella.

-¿Quién sería esa niña?- me iba preguntando por el camino- Era muy linda. ¿Podría ser la princesa de Iwa?

De repente, noté como pateaba algo sin querer. Al mirar, vi algo que me cambiaría la vida.

Un colgante.

Un colgante que tenía forma de un triángulo invertido con un círculo a su alrededor.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**(·. Pov: 3ª persona .·)**

Unos días después de aquello, Hidan volvió a Yugakure y preguntó a sus conocidos por el colgante que había encontrado. Alguien le habló del Jashinismo y de sus normas y Hidan, maravillado con esa religión, se hizo Jashinista, lo que empeoró su educación y su lenguaje. Solo necesitó un par de meses para que esa doctrina chocase con la del pueblo y causase la destrucción de este.

Durante dos años más, Hidan vagó por el mundo de un lado a otro, asesinando a quien no respetara el Jashinismo. Su objetivo era entrar en Akatsuki, un oscura organización cuyo objetivo no le interesaba mucho, pero que estaba repleta de asesinos de rango S, los más peligrosos. Y él, por supuesto, quería codearse con los grandes.

Así fue como el albino entró a formar parte de Akatsuki y conoció a sus miembros. Entrenó mucho para ser el más fuerte y se ganó un puesto en aquel grupo que tanto daba que hablar en la nación ninja. Gracias a eso, consiguió enfrentarse a bijus grandes y poderosos y a gran cantidad de gente, como siempre había querido.

Pero no fue hasta que pasaron cuatro años, cuando ya tenía diecinueve que conoció a Deidara, un chico de quince años que iba a ser compañero de Sasori y que le encantaba crear esculturas de arcillas y hablar del arte.

No le caía demasiado bien, ya que era un chico bastante resentido con la organización (en especial con Itachi) y solía pasarse la mayor parte del día encerrado en su habitación. Además, cuando llegó, se hizo ilusiones pensando que era una chica a la que poder hincar el diente, así que se desilusionó al saber que era un chico.

Pero sabía que Deidara sería un chico que le daría varias sorpresas.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**(·. Pov: Hidan .·)**

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, estúpido mocoso!- exclamaba aporreando la puerta del cuarto de Deidara.

La razón era simple: el puto líder me había mandado que fuese a buscarle porque quería mandarle a una misión, pero Deidara se había negado. Y ahora, simplemente no quería abrirme la puerta.

Después de un par de gritos más, escuché como quitaba el cerrojo y volvía por donde había venido sin abrirme la puerta, así que yo mismo tomé la iniciativa y entré en el cuarto. Era la primera vez que entraba en su cuarto, así que no era de extrañar que me quedase tan impresionado.

Toda la pared y hasta algunos muebles tenían dibujos de varias clases, todos impresionantes a su manera. Había también un dibujo de él mismo sobre un pájaro de arcilla. ¡Ese niño era un puto artista, joder!

Deidara, por su parte, estaba echado en su cama jugueteando con algo que no llegaba a ver desde mi ángulo de vista, pero tampoco me importaba que es lo que fuera. Ahora tenía que convencerlo para que fuera con el puto líder.

-Estúpido, ¿por qué no quieres ir a la misión?- pregunté tratando de parecer que estaba de mal humor. Aunque, si me parecía una buena excusa, tenía planeado quedarme con él.

-Es mi cumpleaños y me apetece quedarme, hum- masculló sin dejar de jugar con lo que parecía un peluche blanco.

Hasta ese momento no le había prestado casi ninguna atención al peluche, pero me fijé bien y noté que me sonaba. ¿De qué? Si simplemente era un pájaro blanco que se parecía a...

-¡Pichi!- exclamé arrebatándole el peluche a Deidara, que se quedó a cuadros.

-¿Conoces el nombre de mi peluche, hum?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Este peluche era mío cuando era un enano, joder!- dije admirando el peluche que tanto recuerdos me traía- ¿Quién te dio a Pichi?

-Me lo regaló un niño el día que cumplí los diez años, hum- respondió con muchas dudas.

Poco a poco, las piezas fueron encajando en mi mente: si a Deidara se lo había regalado un niño el día de su décimo cumpleaños y yo se lo había regalado a una ñiña de Iwa cuando yo tenía trece años, entonces...

-¿Tú eres la princesa de Iwa?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, esa niñita rubia de Iwa a la que le regalé a Pichi cuando tenía trece años- dije ante la cara de duda que había puesto.

Entonces, Deidara se comenzó a poner rojo de ira.

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE, HUM!

-Por cierto, felicidades- dije ignorando el griterío de Deidara.

Los gritos del rubio pararon de repente y él sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca, como avergonzado.

-Gracias, Hidan.

-De nada, princesa- respondí sonriendo de manera pícara.

-¡HIDAN!

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**(·. Pov: 3ª persona .·)**

A partir de ese dia, Deidara comenzó a conocer mejor a Hidan, y a la inversa. A partir de aquel incidente, Hidan comenzó a llamar princesa a Deidara, cosa que lo irritaba sobremanera. Pero, cada vez que Deidara se enfadaba, amenazaba con mandar volar a Pichi, con lo que el albino se detenía por completo.

Claro que Hidan no sabía que nunca destruiría a Pichi.

Después de todo, había sido el mejor regalo que le habían hecho.

* * *

Y esto es todo. Muchas gracias también a todos los que me felicitaron en mi cumple (en especial a Flowy, que hasta me hizo una dedicatoria). Os quiero, chicos!


End file.
